Love Is Forever
by MaizyAnn
Summary: "I know that death is nearly inevitable in this situation but I know that there is a tiny spark of hope, and the lives of everyone I love are in my hands. So I must try to the ends of the earth to save my family and my love." What might Breaking Dawn have been like through the eyes of Alice?
1. Beautiful Visions

**Hey ya'll. I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this fanfic. I am having a writer's block on my other story, Forever Serene. I plan on continuing that story but right now, I've been planning this story out and I promise that I will update as soon as possible. I am really trying to get a full story out there. Sometimes, I need much inspiration to continue writing a story and reviews help with that. Maybe even suggestions in the reviews of like scenes that should be included. I might be adding some song lyrics into this fanfic as well because as I write this, I am listening to music since it is my inspiration. So I may do that. Also, the chapters will probably continually get longer, and some could be longer or shorter than others. The more I get into this story, the longer the chapters will be I promise. Thanks and Enjoy ! I should be updating soon. R&R please :)**

"The most important thing in life is your family. There are days you love them, and others you don't. But, in the end, they're the people you always come home to. Sometimes it's the family you're born into and sometimes it's the one you make for yourself."

-Candice Bergin

I squinted my eyes looking through the three choices of Carolina Herrera wedding dresses that were presented to me from Carolina, herself. I pulled my eyebrows together in frustration. I specifically requested, more like demanded, five different options: five personalized options and she had only emailed me three photos of different designs.

Despite the wrong order, I enlarged each of the photos and compared, specifically liking the more elite and intricate design. It looked rather exquisite and included many intricate lace patterns around the bust line trailing down the sides and onto the back, where the silky white material turned into a clear fabric. White buttons lined the back of the dress that stopped near the lower back. The train of the dress created a beautiful flowing pool of fabric at the bottom of the model it was on.

I zoomed in onto the picture, scoffing at the way the photo blurred over with pixels when it zoomed too far. I sighed. Human's had no sense of detail, honestly.

How was I supposed to know if this dress would look and fit perfectly on Bella? It would have to do though. It was beautiful from what I could see of it; so elegant. Contrary to what she would think, I loved it. I typed a response email back letting her know my choice of dress.

Honestly, I should have not waited too long on the dress selection. I sent her my sketch on what I envisioned the dress to look somewhat like, just so she could refine and change it up a bit and add a bit of her own style onto it. That had been two weeks ago.

In the meantime, I had been much too involved in wedding décor, location and invites, not to mention various other dresses and tuxes that I had choose for various family and friends to wear, along with my own dress. I couldn't come to take in the fact that the wedding was only two weeks away. I had only been given only one month to plan this wedding. Of course that was very doable for me to plan but invitations and quality dresses, take more than a month to produce.

_One Month._ I groaned. They could have at least had some consideration by giving me two months, but according to Bella, she had to get married _exactly_ a month before her birthday, because heaven forbid she get changed after she turned nineteen. _Oh Bella. _

That was the other thing—her transformation. Marriage was to happen before the transformation. That was the condition.

I closed the internet tab and slammed the laptop closed dramatically but not too hard that would force it to break.

I was filled with mental exhaustion and stress. I had to think about Bella's clothing for the honeymoon as well. She certainly wasn't getting her pick in wardrobe. If it were up to her, she would be sporting t-shirts and jeans on the beach, in that beautiful house and on her wedding night. I shuddered. A beautiful honeymoon deserves beautiful clothes.

"Fashionably challenged woman", I muttered to myself.

That would change soon, very soon, almost immediately. I would have to get that over with sooner or later, packing her.

I skipped over to our closet and reached down for the floral suitcase that held a few bags from Victoria Secret that contained lingerie by Bordelle and Carine Gilson.

I went back to the closet to gather some more various bags from other stores and boutiques that I had collected on a shopping weekend that I took with Esme a week ago in Santa Monica, California. I pulled out a few sun dresses and designer shorts and blouses. Bella would hate me because she would have to wear my choices and I knew that thought terrified her. She had no other choice because she would not be bringing any of her clothes along. I laughed, viciously. She would forgive me for that later on. _Sisters, _I giggled.

I opened the suitcase and placed the first few dresses in, admiring each design. They were many of my better choices in outfits. I knew I would be going back there soon for myself. I spent extra time and thought on my choices. It wasn't every day that I would be planning a wedding for my brother and future sister. It had to be monumental, a perfect moment, a perfect day. As far as I could see in the future, it would be a perfect day.

After packing Bella's suitcase, I placed it in the closet, making sure that if she were to ever enter our room, she would not see it, because she would surely put up a protest and that was the last thing that she or I needed. I wouldn't want her to be getting stress lines on her face. Not right before her wedding. It was hard enough working with a human's face, so future problems were unneeded. Putting the suitcase in the car would have to be a last minute thing. She would thank me later, besides, I'm sure that Edward would like to see her in something other than a ratty old t-shirt.

"She could be in a paper bag for all I cared," Edward remarked, suddenly walking by the doorway outside the room.

I shook my head and rejected what he said. _Stupid mind reader, _I thought.

"Hey now, "he laughed and walked off, "just don't torture her too much, I don't want her in pain."

"No worries. It is all under control, I assure you," I said aloud in a confident tone. He would have to deal with what I was planning. He should be grateful for a sister as caring as me.

I quickly scanned the future for where he was headed, but I knew it didn't take a mind reader to figure that out wherever Bella was of course. That was where he spent nearly all of his time, either her house or ours with her by his side.

I had to admire his control though; so much time around human blood must have been incredibly difficult for him. It would have been difficult for any of us, nearly impossible.

I also knew that he was practicing. He was building his endurance up for what he was nervous for, the wedding night, with Bella still being a human.

Everyone else thought he was crazy, but I knew that's what happens when you're in love. I just hoped that he would be able to spend the night before the wedding away from her for his infamous bachelor party. I didn't hear the end of it from Jasper. He was excited for it and I thought that was cute. I smiled, imagining him telling me the plans for that night. It made him so happy which made me happy and I loved that. It wasn't all of the time that I felt those positive emotions emitting off of him while much of the time he just focused his concentration on self-control, only in public or around humans though.

Our family was finally coming together and I couldn't be more overwhelmed with joy. _Everyone _was happy now. "Finally," I murmured to myself.

A few weeks ago however, happiness was rare as our emotions were instead filled with worry because of the newborn army that ultimately threatened our family. It was quite literally a nightmare.

Victoria was finally gone now which put a large weight off of everyone's shoulders considering that was a situation of life or death if we had left our guard down at any moment. I was grateful however, that we were strong enough and smart enough to defeat them very easily.

I had to keep up a strong mind at that time since my visions were what we depended on for our survival. It quite literally took a toll though on my mind and Jazz's. It reminded him of his days with Maria and as much as I tried to make him forget, it just wouldn't happen. I became literally exhausted at the end of the day from the constant search of the future.

Those days were over though, thankfully and I was in my little piece of heaven being given—or demanding—the honor of designing Edward and Bella's wedding; their first one at least.

I went over to the window and looked out toward the lawn. I thought of the wedding taking place there. Bella would walk down the aisle as the branches and leaves hung above her _and maybe strings of flowers that I could somehow put together. _It would be like a midsummer night's dream style wedding. I smiled at the thought. That would be so romantic, literally like a dream. I stared to envision the rows of pews that lined each side of the aisle. It would have a natural look, with branches and flowers and the aisle would be scattered with flowers and there would be a big arch…

As I made my decision, I scanned the future to make sure my plans were set in stone. I confirmed the image in my head and grinned.

Lost in thought, I felt a hand cover into mine from behind. I immediately snapped out of my daydream and inhaled smelling the scent of Jasper run through my senses. I relaxed completely when I felt his arms wrapping securely around my waist, holding me from behind and sliding his fingers in between mine, giving my hands a slight squeeze.

As he rested his head on my shoulder, I closed my eyes and savored the moment, enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around me and his larger hands caressing mine. I slowly took in deep breaths, smelling the aroma of him all around me.

I was content where I was, in his arms. I could spend eternity like that, with him holding me, creating a sense of security and safety and love. I could feel though positive emotions that I loved rolling off of him surrounding me.

What seemed like an hour passed before any word was said between the two of us, an unspoken conversation.

He finally spoke in a low murmuring tone, "How is the planning coming along?"

"Mmm. It's coming. It's really a work in progress, but oh Jazz, it's going to be beautiful," I quietly, matching his tone, but it had a tint of excitement in it.

"I'm defiantly excited to see the final result," he murmured, "No wedding will compare."

"Oh you will," I replied, smiling, "and you're going to love it."

"Do you need any help with anything, I dare ask?" He questioned mockingly.

I laughed, "Thanks Jazz, but I think I have it under control for now—until the actual wedding week. I will need a lot of help with the outside arrangements. I have a lot to plan now though, with the wedding invitations and all which I will get the help from Bella. I also need to think about other décor and perfumes."

Jasper sighed. "I have to say, this wedding planning is stealing away my wife," he said. He tighted his hands around mine and turned his head on my shoulder so that it was buried into the side of my neck as if he was holding on to me for dear life.

I giggled lightly a little sadly, "Oh Jazz, I'm sorry. You knew this was going to take much of my time. I was only given a month. A _month," _I emphasized.

"I don't care," he mumbled, still in a light tone, "can't I get like five minutes a day to see my beautiful wife?"

I lightened at the compliment but felt a little guilty, "Jazz, you see me more than that."

He shook his head and I sighed. I loved when he acted like this.

I exhaled and acknowledged how he saw the situation, "Mmm. I guess I have been kind of anti-social lately." I turned my face so that it was face to face with his and I looked into his eyes, which were light brown. He must have gone hunting with Emmet. I instantly felt bad that I didn't even realize. I hadn't been checking the future lately since my entire focus had been on the wedding. I'm sure mine were black with hunger since I hadn't hunted in nearly two weeks. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I asked sweetly.

The corner of his mouth pulled up and I couldn't help but grin back. He forgave me.

Keeping my eyes on his, I slowly crept forward savoring his breath on my face and lightly pressed my lips to his. I lingered there for a moment as I felt feelings of peace and love flow from Jasper to me. Sometimes I loved his empath abilities. I made every moment with him much more special, especially being along like this. His feelings were my feelings and mine were his.

I pulled away slightly as I gently released one of the hands that he had grasp of and brought it up to his face. I placed it on his cheek, running it across it to grasp his soft blonde hair. After releasing my other hand, I turned around to fully face him, my lips met his again. I reached my other hand up to run through his hair as his hands moved down to encircle my waist.

He deepened the kiss by allowing my mouth to open and I gave in, my lips moving harder on his now. I took a step forward and pressed my body to his which caused him to grin in appreciation.

A sudden thought filled my mind just as I ran my hands down his upper arms. "Oh shoot…" I said suddenly against his lips.

"What?" He replied suddenly alarmed as his gripped his hands around my wrists, "What is it?"

I brought my hand around his neck, bringing his lips back to mine, passionately. "Baby…"

He opened his eyes and stared into mine for a moment, questioningly kissing me back, his hands moving up and down my arms, as if to motivate me to tell him what I was going to say. It was obvious that I wanted something.

I brought my other hand up so that it was back up to his face, "How much do you love me?"

"That cannot be said in words," he said, almost inaudibly as my lips were crushed to his.

"So would you be okay if I left for just a small while?" I asked pulling away, in a small innocent voice, which he knew very well that my tone was far from innocent.

He sighed deeply, frustratingly, "And where to now?"

I kissed him back, but pulled away quickly and smiled, apologetically glancing toward the door. "I have an appointment with the caterer, humans need food too you know."

He squinted his eyes in disappointment and confusion, "Darlin', do you really think this is the most appropriate time?"

"I wish I could say it wasn't Jazz, but I just realized that the appointment was for this afternoon and I wouldn't want to make them upset by being late." I smiled shyly and apologetically.

He sighed and looked into my eyes and shook his head sighing. I looked back at him with large eyes, apologetically. He was being stubborn.

I hugged him tightly placing my mouth to his ear. "I promise we can finish this later." I stayed there, embracing him.

He laughed at my attempt and shook his head, defeated, knowing there was no way out. He grinned and looked in my eyes, "Oh Alice."

I squealed and wrapped my arms back around him, "Thanks Jazz. I love you so much. You can come with me if you want." I grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

He followed me to the door, "Only because I love you."


	2. So Close

**I'm back, finally. Thanks everyone who is following this story, I have only posted three chapters I know but recently I just have been in the writing mood. This is the updated version of this chapter. I recently went back to read and there were many parts that I would have liked to change, so here it is. I don't plan to do that a lot, just to the beginning of this story, since it will inspire me to finish it! So thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

"Stop complaining, Charlie," I interrupted his complaint on the work I was doing. He stood in the middle of the living room of the swan's house. It was the evening two nights before the wedding day and I felt like I had the whole world in my hands. The most important aspects of the wedding were completed and ready, but I still had those little tasks to finish, including tailoring Charlie's suit myself.

I figured I would save some time since I knew that human tailors would take much too long. Of course, Charlie thought that it was more cost effective for me to tailor it.

Bella's dress, along with mine, came in a little over a week previous to that day.

I had brought Bella's dress over to her house and it was laid carefully across the sofa. Today would be the first day Bella would be able to see it. After all, I did need to take it in, to make it fit absolutely perfect.

I carefully pinned Charlie's tux, being extra careful not to poke him and cause any blood. After all, that would ruin any wedding plans and it would turn into a disaster. I had a hundred years of practice, so I was not worried.

My sewing basket and various items were sprawled across the small coffee table. I fumbled around for all the right pins, needles and thread.

Charlie stood very still while watching a football game on the television that was in front of him. It might have saved some of his embarrassment as I tugged and worked through that fabric that was beginning to look nicer.

"You don't plan on having some fancy photographer there, do you Alice?" He asked, "I really don't like showing off, as hot as I look in this suit, I really am not photogenic."

I giggled, "Charlie, what is a wedding without a photographer?"

A recent memory entered my mind at one of the comments Emmet made. "Alice, why waste money on a photographer when we won't even show up in the picture?" He laughed as I threw a pillow at him.

I refocused when Charlie sighed. "Only a couple though…"

I laughed. "Okay, Charlie. Let's go with that."

He knew I was joking but still he grumbled.

"Your daughter will only get married once, Charlie. This is a once in a lifetime event. I'm sure she will be touched at how wonderful you will look when I am done with this suit," I reassured him.

"Oh, I supposed you're right." He said.

I searched the future for Bella's arrival, making sure that I could present Charlie to her when I was all finished, not while I was still working on him. I saw her arriving at the door and stumbling in. The vision became clearer as she got nearer and finally arrived.

I guess I wasn't fully paying attention when Charlie winced, "Ouch you got me Alice."

_Whoops._

The front door opened at the same moment. "Sorry, Charlie," I said immediately, "How's that?" I gestured toward the work I did on the collar, hoping that he was still comfortable in the suit.

He reached up with his hand rubbing his neck where the needle hit the skin, "I'm bleeding on it."

I moved his hand and the fabric to examine his neck, "You're fine. Didn't break the skin—trust me." I promised him. I would have smelled the blood anyway even though I was trying not to breathe in.

Bella shuffled around from down the stairs near the door. She lingered there for a moment, not sure what was going on. She asked cautiously, "What's going on?"

"Thirty seconds, please, Bella," I called down to her as I cut off some loose threads and smoothed out the jacket for him, examining each and every thread, making sure there was no faults in the fabric or the seamstress work. The black fabric had small white strips going down the jacket. It was a very nice look to the tuxes that were made in modern days. "Your patience will be rewarded!" I added listening to her impatience.

Charlie grumbled something under his breath. I turned him around so that he was facing the staircase. "Okay, Bella come in!"

She trudged up the stairs. She grinned when she saw him, "Oh. Aw, Dad. Don't you look—"

She began to compliment him, but Charlie interrupted, "Silly?"

"I was thinking more like debonair."

I grabbed his arm and spun him around, showing him off like he was a model. He groaned, "Now cut that out Alice, I look like an idiot."

"No one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot." I said, seemingly offended. He looked stunning if I should say so. He was just shy. I knew where Bella got that trait, like father like daughter.

Zero fashion-sense must run in the family.

Bella laughed then and agreed, "She's right, Dad. You look fabulous! What's the occasion?"

I rolled my eyes at that comment. There was no way she was ever going to accept that she was going to have a big wedding and she was going to like it. I spent two months planning it out, she had better started accepting and enjoying it. It was probably a good time to tell her that she was getting fitted as well. She would scoff and complain but I wouldn't care. She was going to look good, after all, the wedding was about her.

"It is the final check on the fit—for both of you." She instantly groaned and glanced at the white garment bag that lay on the sofa. She treated it like I was torturing her. I gave her a look that said, deal with it.

She sighed and continued with my task by walked to the sofa and grabbing the garment bag. She needed something to distract her while I adjusted it. I didn't want to hear her complain all while I was completing it. "Go to your happy place, Bella. I shouldn't take long." No doubt her happy place was with Edward.

With that, she closed her eyes and stumbled up to her room while I closely followed behind. Once she removed everything but her undergarments, I closed the door and shook my head at her ridiculous tortured facial expression. "You'd think I was shoving bamboo splinters under your nails," I muttered, jokingly. She didn't respond and I quickly began my work, working at vampire speed since she wouldn't care, unlike Charlie.

My work was done in less than twenty minutes while Bella stood, almost motionless as she allowed to pry and pulled at the fabric that surrounded her. I was grateful for that, for her cooperation. I stood back, looking at the adjustments I made and I spun her around. It looked fabulous.

I smiled widely at the view. Bella was smiling too, but I assumed that whatever reason she was smiling, was that she was in her happy place, and I'm sure Edward was involved as well. "I'm all done. Let me just remove the dress and I'll put it back."

She didn't respond but made a small noise to acknowledge that she heard me.

The dress was back in the garment bag and I carefully held it as I said goodbye to Bella. I hoped down the stairs and collected the rest of my sewing supplies. "I'm off now Charlie, make sure you are at our house at 11a.m. sharp! The ceremony starts at 3!" I said to him, while he sat in the kitchen watching something on the small television in the corner.

"Sounds good, Alice." He called back caught off guard, obviously eating something, since the words kind of stumbled out.

"Could you do me a favor and make sure that Bella gets some good sleep tonight? Beauty depends on whether you treat yourself right or not." I noted.

"Sure thing, Alice. I'm just not sure if she'll listen to me or not. You know Bella." He said, jokingly. She _was _stubborn and that was a fact.

I chuckled then I was out the door. I skipped across the driveway to where I parked the Porsche. I hopped in, hanging up the garment bag in the back before I started heading home.

Driving home, I thought about what I had to do for the final details for the wedding. The outside was entirely set up with thanks from Jasper, Emmet and Carlisle, with my instruction of course.

I recalled the vision I had previously of the wedding. The ceremony would happen at three p.m. sharp and that would be when Bella would appear. She would walk down the staircase of the house and walk outside onto the beautiful aisle that was created entirely out of flowers. Edward would be waiting at the very end in the perfect suit that I picked out for him. Charlie would take Bella and lead her down the aisle. I prayed to know that she wouldn't fall. I was counting on her for keeping an upright stature.

The pastor would marry them and they would exchange their rings.

I looked into the future for what would happen next.

The audience applauded at the happy couple as they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

_Immediately following the ceremony was the outdoor reception with music and food, of course, for the humans._ As far as I could tell the entire day would turn out great, no issues—no slip ups.

_Bella and Edward stood at the front of the aisle and smiled widely and nervously at each other as the pastor spoke his lines._

_"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Bella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_She paused, at a loss for words. "I do." She choked with tears._

I smiled coming out of the vision. There were only a couple things left to do before the wedding. I needed to alter my dress which I'm sure would need to be altered since my height was not exactly average.

The dress was very stunning that I had ordered also from the same designer as Bella's wedding dress. It was purple and had a fringy material. It resembled a twenties look, which I thought was appropriate for a wedding with the theme of midsummer's night's dream.

I glanced into the rearview mirror by habit and noticed my dark eyes. I needed to hunt. I could take Jasper with me. There would be no accidents at the wedding. From what I could see in my vision, it would be a complete success and the guests would be walking away in awe at the beautiful, exquisite wedding.

Even our cousins from Denali would find the wedding extraordinary. I had sent them invitations with the rest and they gladly agreed to attend. I practically bounced with excitement in the driver's seat of the car, pulling into the driveway. One day and it would be the wedding day and I would have another sister.

I parked the car in the garage and brought the dress up to my closet and hung it up near the door. I searched and grabbed another garment bag that held my dress. I quickly undressed at inhuman speed and slipped the dress over my head and looking at myself at the large full size mirror on the other side of the closet.

_Oh, yes. Defiantly alter it._ I noticed the dress had a somewhat low neckline that hung a bit too low and it ended just before the knee. It was tight around the waist and it hung loosely from there down. I would have to alter the neckline and take it in at the bottom.

There was a knock on the door as I grabbed my sewing box. "Come in!" I chided.

Jasper walked into the closet and smiled. "Hey, how was Charlie?" I glanced over at him smiling at his choice in clothes. He wore a short sleeved light blue V-neck shirt that he only wore in the presence of our room so no one could see his marred skin up and down his arms. He wore Levi jeans with cowboy boots and his hair was messy, probably from wrestling with Emmet.

"Eh, bashful as always. I feel like he is in denial. He makes it look like he is tough, but you know, he has to give away his daughter in two days," I smirked, "but on the bright side, he looks very nice in his tux and Bella looks gorgeous in her dress."

"Well, she is not the only one," he gestured toward my dress that I had already started to work on, taking in a couple sections.

"Well, thank you, but I've hardly started working on it. It doesn't fit me quite right," I replied, "but you really aren't supposed to see it yet."

"Doesn't that only apply for the groom?" He asked jokingly, leaning against the door with his arms crossed, watching me as I sewed small sections of the dress, making it even more flawless than it already was.

"It also applies for Jasper," I noted jokingly then in a light tone I added, "But it's okay—I guess just this once." I winked. I couldn't help but remember our wedding. Of course, it wasn't as exuberant as this wedding was since there was no awesome wedding planner to plan it out.

Our wedding consisted of a few other vampires that we were close with including the Cullens. It was very hard to believe that that day was just about sixty years in the past. Even though I was born fifty years earlier, I was still nineteen. I was forever nineteen and that wedding day, I felt so young and naïve, but completely overjoyed. Knowing that you'll live forever is something that is so hard to comprehend, it's a little confusing and hard to grasp, but when you spend forever with the person that you love, that you live for, it makes every confusing and scary part of forever, more like heaven. I wouldn't take back any day since. I couldn't ask for more.

I knew that Bella would be feeling the same way. She deserved to feel how I felt on my wedding day.

Looking at my dress now, I thought about the night before the wedding as I tried so hard to keep my dress hidden. I wanted the first view of me to be a surprise. I grinned at the memory. It was probably the second best day of my life, second only to the day that I first found Jasper in that diner and when we were united.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"Hmm," he murmured.

"Do you remember our wedding?" I asked, knowing that he obviously did. I just wanted to reminisce; because after all, it was one of the best days of my existence.

"Of course, darlin', how could I forget one of the best days of my life?" He smiled, thoughtfully and honestly.

"I couldn't agree more," I murmured. I reached my hand out for his, stopping what I was doing to the dress and he walked forward grasping my hand. "I was just reminiscing."

"I never thought that one day I would marry an angel until I found you. Never in my existence would I have guessed," he looked into the mirror at the two of us as I followed. I couldn't help but thinking how perfect we fit together. I turned around and lightly kissed him.

"So, one more day and what are you going to do with your life?" he suddenly remarked, laughing. I knew that he was very excited for me to give him my full attention once more. It wasn't every day that I got to plan a wedding; I had tried to convince him.

"Gosh, I have no idea," I laughed, "Maybe I'll start my own company." He stared at me in mock horror and I just shook my head and laughed at his expression.

"Love, I honestly don't think the world is ready for that yet," he said shaking his head humorously.

"Wow," I froze with a fake offended look on my face and placed my hands on my hips but soon moved them to wrap around his neck. "Or—maybe," I reached up to place my lips on his jaw, "I'll devote my time to my wonderful amazing husband." I continued to trail them all the way to his lips.

"I really like that idea," he grinned, in a deep quiet voice.

"I was thinking though, would you would go hunting with me once I get out of this dress. After all, it would be nice to get some air before the wedding and spend some time with my husband. I know you'll get to hunt tomorrow at your bachelor party but I wasn't really up for going alone."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Of course I'll go with you," He said just as I ended the seam that I had made on my dress. I worked the rest at an inhuman speed, to speed up the process.

"I'm all done. How does it look?" I twirled around so he could fully see my dress.

He ran his eyes up and down the dress, "So beautiful."

"Great," I clapped my hands once and smiled skipping over to a drawer pulling out a 'hunting' outfit, which was really just a pair of skinny jeans and a dark sweater that I didn't mind getting dirty. I slipped out of my dress, hung it up so it didn't get wrinkled and I pulled on my jeans and slipped my jacket over a tank top. I adjusted the outfit in the mirror.

I laughed at the look that Jasper gave me as I turned around, his eyes wide as I straightened out my jacket. "You have to tease me like that?"

I giggled and walked over to him slipping my hand into his.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight the minute this wedding is over, for—the rest of your life." He said.

"Forever _is_ a pretty long time," I noted, nodding my head.

"Who's complaining?" he squeezed my hand as we headed toward the window jumping to the ground.

_One half of me is yours, the other half yours_

_Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,_

_And so all yours._

_ -Shakepeare_


	3. The Start Of Forever

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry it has been so long. I decided to redo this chapter so I hope you enjoy! I feel like this one is much better and I plan to update a brand new chapter this week. I also want to thank everyone who is following, favoriting and commenting on my story. You have no idea how happy it makes me feel. I do wish I could get more comments! I would like to know what people think of it. It's much appreciated! I also want to say sorry for not updating my other story Forever Serene, that story is put on hold right now. I will try to make the chapters for this story longer as well and of course as the story gets more involved, they will be longer, so I hope you enjoy. Alright, anyway Wedding Time!**

Closing the door firmly to the Porsche, I paused for a moment, searching the future to see if Bella would be ready soon. I decided to give her a bit of space for a moment knowing that today was no doubt an emotional and nerve-wracking day for her, perhaps the most memorable day in her life.

I parked my car out front on the front curve of the driveway to my soon-to-be sister's house as I also waited for her to get the initial human acts out of the way. I had strictly instructed her the previous evening to make sure that she took a thorough shower, to make sure that she shampooed and conditioned her hair to perfection, after all, I was a little nervous about the whole 'working with a human' thing, not because of the blood, but because human skin is very difficult to work with. Vampire skin did not need foundation or another type of care.

There is no telling if human skin will look good one day, or one day, one could wake up and find they are breaking out or unattractive bags under the eyes.

I squinted my eyes for no particular reason as I searched the future. _Bella was up and she was fumbling around the kitchen, clumsily, of course. She would be having a small conversation with Charlie as she ate breakfast. _I figured what I saw was around five minutes into the future since it was so clear in my vision. I leaned back gracefully against the side of the car and waited, giving her a moment with her father. I acknowledged that it would probably be the last time she walked out that door as a single woman and under her dad's roof.

I smiled as I saw her move the curtain in the front window, seeing that I was there and I began to walk briskly to the front entrance. I knocked on the front door. It took a couple minutes of impatience and silence before she slowly opened the door. _Come on, Bella, there's only so much time._

I grimaced as I saw the dark skin appearing under her eyes along with the pale white face and red marks all around her cheeks. It looked as though she had been stressing constantly all hours of the night.

I sighed, "Hey Charlie!" He emerged from the kitchen and waved as I dragged Bella off to the car, while said hollered 'Goodbye' to him.

Getting into the car, I studied her face once more. I put my hand over my mouth as I sighed exaggeratingly, "Oh, hell, look at your eyes. What did you _do_, stay up all night?"

She shook her head and looked down toward her hands, toying with the engagement ring on her finger. "Almost." Of course that would happen, I grunted quietly, frustrated.

"I've only allotted so much time to make you stunning," I said running my fingers through her hair, studying that as well. I sighed and started the car, racing off, trying to spare as much time as possible, "—Bella, you might have taken better care of my raw material."

"No one expects me to be stunning—"she said and I shook my head, discarding that comment. Once I was done with her, she would look practically inhuman—_like a vampire._ I mused. _She would in a few days anyway. She better get used to it._ "I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say 'I do' at the right part, and then Edward will make his escape."

I laughed. I had searched the future for something disastrous to happen and there was no sign of her clumsiness ruining anything. "I'll throw my bouquet at you when it gets close."

"Thanks," she muttered, sarcastically.

"At least you'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow," I said but then frowned. _You can't give anything away, I_ reminded myself. _Shoot._ There was no way this honeymoon was not going to be a surprise.

She raised an eyebrow as I soon interrupted another attempt to get information out of me, "You're all packed and ready to go."

She grumbled and shook her head, looking out the window, "Alice, I wish you'd let me pack my own things!"

There would be absolutely no way. "It would have given away too much," I replied, which was partially true, but more because I would never let her dress herself on her honeymoon. Hopefully she would improve her sense of fashion once she was changed and she certainly would once she became my official sister.

"-And denied you an opportunity to shop," she commented.

"You'll be my sister officially in ten short hours…it's about time you get over your aversion to clothing," I remarked.

The rest of the way home, I sped, trying to get to work as soon as possible. I could not wait to get my hands on that makeup. The vision I had of her final look made me smile. She was beautiful; although I was a little afraid Edward may not recognize her. _Just wait until she's changed._

Pulling up to the driveway, she started to get a little nervous, seeing décor scattered across the front lawn and on the front porch. She recognized that the décor was completely different from the graduation party that I held for her a few months back. It was much more elegant and more pastel looking. "Is he back yet?" She asked.

I thought of their bachelor party. Jasper would be picking up Renee from the airport and I would want him to be ready by the time he left. "Don't worry; he'll be there before the music starts. But you don't get to see him, no matter when he gets back. We're doing this the traditional way." That was the best way despite the circumstances. The wedding was defiantly not normal; nothing like an average wedding, but it was going to be traditional if nothing else.

She brushed that off and scoffed, "Traditional!"

"Okay, aside from the bride and groom," I added.

"You know he's already peeked."

"Oh no—that's why I'm the only one who's seen you in the dress. I've been very careful to not think about it when he's around," I said, after all I did have years and years of practice of blocking out Edwards ability. I could control my mind very well.

As soon as I parked the car, I raced to her door and as soon as she got out, I clapped my hand over her eyes. I didn't want her to see any decorations inside the house, because I needed her to feel the full impact coming down the stairs.

She started to protest, "Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?"

"Since she put me in charge," I chided.

We started toward the stairs when she suddenly commented on the scent, "What is _that_?"

Shoot, I may have intoxicated her not to mention all of the other countless humans coming later. "Is it too much? You're the first human in here; I hope I got it right."

"It smells wonderful!" As soon as she said that, I immediately filled with relief and started toward the stairs. I led her up the bedroom then into our very large bathroom, sitting her down on a nice stool in front of the full length mirror. She had now full view of herself and as if to prove my point about her face, she started to run her fingers under her eyes, studying the bags. She ran her eyes over the large counter of the many products that I was about to use on her. "Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to him no matter what anyway."

"No one will _ever_ call you plain once I'm done with you," I said matter-of-factly.

"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood," she muttered which I ignored and then began my work as she leaned back and closed her eyes, overwhelmed. Starting with the uneven skin, I spread it evenly over most of the top half of her chest and all over her face. I wasn't used to the foundation. I never used it once in my life, or at least the life that I could remember. Our skin was flawless, one of the few blessings that vampires received.

Once I was finished, I confirmed that I covered up all of the red marks. I continued on with the eye makeup, the eyebrow work, the lips, her cheeks and contours of her face, the neck line and I powered her nose.

I hadn't been paying attention to the time so when I glanced at the clock, it read one p.m. How had I gotten such a late start? Or had I worked longer than I thought? An hour and a half is all I was allotted because I planned to have her ready at least an hour before the ceremony. I instructed her to open her eyes in the mirror, to get the full effect and she smiled, "Wow, Alice," she muttered admiring her new face.

I saw a shimmery flash of satin skim past the door finding Rosalie standing the doorway. She was all ready to go and I smiled. She looked very beautiful from her full satin gown to her blonde curls and stunning face. She certainly did look inhuman. But that was okay, I nodded. As I started pulling myself together I realized that everything was coming together once she said, "They're back." She gestured toward the first level.

Bella took in a bit of breath. "Keep him out of here!" I said frantically, as I saw Edward coming up the stairs in my mind. There was no way that he was going to see my masterpiece. _Traditional,_ I said over and over in my head.

"He won't cross you today. He values his life too much," she said lightly, "Do you want some help? I could do her hair."

I was a little surprised at her suggestion and from what I could see, so was Bella. She had her jaw open in surprise. Rosalie had never done a favor for Bella before and it made me feel optimistic, like eventually she would be accepted by Rose and maybe even one day, love each other. "Sure. You can start braiding."

I then went into detail on what way I wanted her hair exactly to go. It was very intricate after all. She was going to look exquisitely elegant. I ran my fingers through Bella's hair as I demonstrated to Rose the exact pattern of braids. As she replaced my hands with hers, I moved my hands back to her face and did some minor touch u couple smudges. As I finished, I realized that I had to go get the dress. "Let me go get your dress and I need to find Jasper. I'll let you take over Rose."

Rose nodded and I quickly and efficiently left the room and entered ours. Jazz was in front of the mirror adjusting his bowtie.

"Hey, great, you are ready. How were Renee and Phil? Everything go okay?" I asked quickly rushing straight into the closet and gripping the garment bag, but carefully carrying it out, making sure not to rip the delicate dress with my strength.

"Everything went great. They were a little speechless as we drove up to the house. They couldn't believe the intricate decorations leading up to the house; they thought you hired a professional." He noted.

"No just a little higher than a professional, one that can see the slightest detail in everything," I smiled hearing the first impressions from the humans. I undressed and carefully slipped on the dress. "That perfect though. Hopefully, this will be the most beautiful wedding they'll ever experience. They made not be expecting this for a couple of eighteen-year-olds."

"No, not every day do you have a human and vampire wedding," he chuckled.

"Shhh. Don't tell anyone," I joked, "—and Jazz? Could you get this for me?" I motioned toward the buttons on the back of the dress.

He quickly appeared by my side and buttoned up the buttons lined on the back. I walked to the mirror, making sure everything was aligned and noticing my hair was just how I wanted it. It fell in small curls around my face.

"Thanks Jazz. I'll see you at the ceremony. But I need to go finish up Bella," I said rushing out blowing him a kiss.

Returning to the bathroom, I took the dress out of the garment bag that hung on the door and instructed Bella to stand up so I could slip the dress over her head without messing anything up.

Once the dress was on, I carefully buttoned the buttons on her back. I noticed her heavy breathing, "Deep breaths, Bella and try to lower your heart rate. You're going to sweat off your face."

She said something sarcastic and trying to turn the attention off of herself, she commented on my looks, "Alice—Wow!"

"It's nothing. No one will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room," I said, sternly.

"Har, Har."

"Now are you in control of yourself, or do I have to bring Jasper in here?" I asked her, being totally serious.

"They're back? Is my mom here?!"

"She just walked in the door. She's on her way up." I said. She couldn't afford getting too excited and ruffling her dress or ruining her makeup.

"Oh Bella!" I smiled greatly as I saw suddenly saw Renee with a priceless expression on her face standing the doorway staring at Bella. She was speechless. I entered the room almost at the same time that she did. Bella's eyes searched from me to her. "Oh honey, you're so beautiful. Oh I'm going to cry!" She squeaked, "Oh Alice, you're amazing! You and Esme should go into business as wedding planners. Where did you find this dress? It's gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant. Bella, you look like you just stepped out of an Austen movie," She went on about the beautiful décor and the dress, "Such a creative idea, designing the theme around Bella's ring. So romantic! To think it's been in Edward's family since the eighteen hundreds!" _Yeah, and to think some of us has been around since the eighteen hundreds. _

I thanked her while a grumbling disrupted me from the doorway. Before I could look, I knew it was Charlie.

He cleared his throat, "Renee, Esme said it's time you got settled down there."

A half an hour.

Thirty minutes.

Almost time.

Renee smiled at the appearance of Charlie, who had on the tux that I altered for him. I must admit, I did think he looked great, better than usual, compliments to myself. "Well, Charlie, Don't you look dashing!" She exclaimed.

"Alice got to me…" He said exchanging brief eye contact and I raised my eyebrows at his embarrassment. He was not one for being the center of attention.

"Is it really time to go already?" She said in disappointment. I started to nod but she gasped and started to look around. "Oh goodness, I almost forgot! Charlie, where's the box?" I had almost forgotten, of course, something blue. I had talked to Renee about this earlier. I would have to place it carefully in her hair, time was running out.

"Something blue," she smiled, "and old…" she added, "They were your grandma swans."

"Mom, Dad, you really shouldn't have…" she began to tear up, which I sent her a look for.

"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else."

I stepped up quickly taking the hairpiece into my hand as they explained the history behind the hair pin. I carefully slid it under Bella's braid. Stepping back to make sure it was in place. "Something old…and something blue. And your dress is new, so here—" I picked up my white lace garter that I had for my own wedding. I flung it at her and as Charlie and Renee left the room for the moment. I quickly slipped under the train of her dress and pulled the garter on, laughing at the way she flinched as my cold hands touched her legs.

"That's mine and I want it back," I added.

I walked with Bella to the doorway as Charlie returned. About ten minutes later, in the meantime, I stared at Bella's face and my masterpiece. "Focus Bella," I told her, "Edward is waiting for you downstairs." I took one last look at my watch.

Ten minutes.

I could hear the crowds of people downstairs and if I really wanted to, I could hear each and every one of their conversations. It was very noisy but the music disrupted the sound and flowed through the house beautifully as Rosalie played the piano. I was pleased when it started right on que. I took one last look at Bella. She looked very nervous, but as far as her composure went, I was very impressed at how she appeared calm.

"Easy, Bells," Charlie said, but turned to me and noted, "She looks a little sick, do you think she will be okay?"

"She'd better."

Five minutes.

Then the time passed by before I could blink when Charlie appeared looking a little emotional himself.

"Bella?" I stared into her eyes, to make sure she was actually in there as she wouldn't move.

She started to move as Charlie pushed her slightly along. As we all reached the top of the stairs, I gripped my flowers. Not nervous myself, but nervous for Bella despite the fact that I could see the wedding in my mind and nothing was supposed to go wrong. I turned and smiled thinking that this was it. Edward would finally have his mate, forever. "It's my turn. Count to five and follow me." I quietly told the both of them.

The audience was quiet knowing that Bella would be coming out at any time and as I reached the bottom of the staircase, I smiled as I saw Edward at the end of the aisle. He looked so nervous and joyous at the same time and it made me happy. I knew that the family would be whole now. My mind became more at ease as I saw Jasper standing at the very front along with Carlisle and Emmet. I widely grinned as he stared back at me. I noticed how inhumanely handsome he was wearing the tux that I picked out for him.

I felt a wave of happiness, peace and love flow through me, knowing that it was Jasper influencing my emotions. I was his way of showing that everything that I was stressing about was now over and I could relax and I did. I felt reassured and comforted. The emotions he sent to me reminded me of how he made me feel at our own wedding. I felt a sense of deja-vu.

I moved to his side, while still both making eye contact, I grabbed his hand and giving it a squeeze then turning back to the sight of Bella and Charlie coming down the aisle. Her eyes locked on Edwards of course.

I heard an audible gasp from the audience as they got first sight of her. I did do a very excellent job on her, if I should have said so myself. She clutched onto Charlie for dear-life and as they reached the end. He handed her hand to Edward's and shedding a couple tears, he turned and returned to his seat.

As they made their vows, I became emotional myself sending off so many emotions. If I was able to cry, I knew I would have. Jazz sensed this and rubbed circles into my palm, also feeling rather emotional but he was soothing me.

Jasper was close to Edward and I knew that Jasper had given Edward much advice in the past and even before meeting Bella, they had always had a great relationship. Edward looked up to him in a way, because he had always been so determined at this life, and despite was Jazz would say, so strong.

I heard them both say "I do" and the pastor pronounce them man and wife. I realized that it was the beginning of a new life for them. I registered the fact that I had another sister and a _very_ happy brother. A very long life was ahead of them and they had forever, just like the rest of us and as I averted my eyes from their wedding kiss, I looked up to Jazz and smiled, and he smiled back. I realized that we had forever as well. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned slightly on him as I looked up into his eyes, a place that I was always most comfortable. I realized at that moment that our family was finally at peace and I could finally give all of my time and love to Jasper and that was all that mattered.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you_

_Everything I do_

_I tell you all the time_

_Heaven is a place on earth with you…_

_It's better than I ever even knew_

_They say that the world was built for two_

_Only worth living if somebody is loving you_

_Baby, now you do_

_-Lana Del Ray_


End file.
